The 420 Stageshow Kings
The 420 Stageshow Kings is an organization of stageshow monsters led by Drunk Geronimon and Background Waroga, with SHORT DE GIGI taking up the latter's position after his death at the hands of the UBA team. History The 420 Stage Show Kings feature in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow roleplay as an antagonistic faction since most of the members are Stage Show approximations of villainous or otherwise aggressive Kaiju. Little is known about how they were founded other than that Drunk Geronimon and Background Waroga apparently recruited most of their members. The group was completely destroyed in the rolpeplay, with only a few members surviving... although many more would soon join their ranks... Members Alive *Drunk Geronimon *SHORT DE GIGI *Pathetic-Bassar *Stageshow Hydra *Stageshow Jirass *Inflatable Arch Belial *Cyber Mecha Baltan *Slim Golza *Short Golza *Zarabon *Fat King *Evolved Bemular *Depressed Leedoorious *Stoned Shirubyi *Half Decent Deathrog *Make America Great Again Icarus *Confused Degunja *Fat Gudis *Eldritch Muruchi *Super Red King *Extremely Odd Karly *Disabled Gomess *Crap-Colored Baltan **Normal **Reconstructed Crap-Colored Baltan *Poorly Reconstructed Arindo *T H I C C King Joe *SATANSbizor *EX Swole Zetton **A N G E R Y S W O L E Zetton *Hunchback Black King *Trashfacer *Satan Gorilla *Kamisori Demaaga **Normal **Creepypasta *X T R A T H I C C Skull Gomora *Pathetic Magma *Strong Yametaranese *Unentertaining Kyrieloid *Spooped Baltan Junior *Magata no Werewolf *"You know I had to do it to em" Zetton *Grigio Mopey *FemMagma *FemDada *Godly Magma *Beam Missile King *Crash Riser *Horoborofiller *Squishy Giron Man *Pickle Garon *Clumsy Vakishim *Sarcastic Bemular *Ultraman Magma *Re-Garbage Tyrant *Disproportionate Inflatable Tyrant *Deformed Re-Pandon *Compressed Velokron *Caved-In Metamorga *Cross-Eyed Bado *Constipated Icarus *Puppy Galberos *Limping Alien Kettle *Bloody Zaragas *Curious Magma *BUFF Windom *Stuck-Up Nonmalt *Disturbed Oni-on *Deranged Gandar *Dancing Raybeak *Broken Legs GoMESS *Suggestive Bira *Depressed Black King *Big-Boned Mephilas *Barged-in-on Ghos *FLOP DE ARMS Bemstar *Soul Starer Bemstar *Unamused Agira *"You know I had to do it to em" Keronia *Panicked Kyuranos *Spoon-Rattling Guts *A N G E R illa *Walrus Namegon *Mr. Popo Gigass *Filthy Demaaga *Conked Gubira *Powerwalking Skydevakter *Triggered Lagoras *Manchild Stegon *Tormented Dark Galberos *Fleshy Himala *Garourar *Blackium *Jiorugon *Alien Endeal *Antidepressed Kingsaurus III ** Normal ** Bipedal *Tyrant Armor Babalou Deceased * Everyone in the "Wave 1" tabber Former Members *Sentient Gudon *Exhausted Motokueron *Even More Imperfect Gan-Q *Abused Sadola (Deceased) *PTSD Gomora *Mopey Seabozu *Amputee Pedan Tabber (MAJOR WIP) - Background Waroga= Background Waroga The group's coordinator, Background Waroga is always hiding in the shadows, spying on the Stageshow Kings' enemies or overseeing his compatriots. This also leaves him with the task of making sure their leader, Drunk Geronimon, doesn't get into too much trouble. Unfortunately, he is no longer capable of this task as he was killed during the events of Ultra Fight Stageshow. Status: Deceased Abilities *Teleportation: His arguably most often used ability, Background Waroga can teleport around to transport himself and others. *Presumably the other abilities of a normal Waroga. - SHORT DE GIGI= SHORT DE GIGI SHORT DE GIGI is a somewhat diminutive member of the group, given his name due to his unfortunate size. He will often attempt to act tough in order to make up for his size. It is believed that his command role on the group is due to this tough act, though no one knows for sure. Status: Alive Abilities *Presumably the abilities of a normal Gigi. }} - Wave 1= Members of the group who appeared in their first installment, Ultra Fight Stageshow. - Garbage Tyrant= Garbage Tyrant Garbage Tyrant is a rather strange looking Tyrant who provides some muscle for the group, being of the first typically sent off into combat. However he is actually less powerful than a typical Tyrant, though still rather troublesome in a fight. He was killed during the Stageshow Kings' attack on Ultra Hooters, by the combined powers of Legacy, Hentai, Blizzard and Particle (with some help from Ultralotl.) Status: Deceased, but scheduled to be revived as Re-Garbage Tyrant at some point. Abilities *Garbage Fire: Garbage Tyrant shoots flaming garbage from his mouth at enemies. *Garbage Endurance: Garbage Tyrant is far less durable than a normal Tyrant. *Garbage Whip: His whip arm...? *Flight: Garbage Tyrant can ffllyyyy *Burrowing: Garbage Tyrant can burrow *Ear Needles: Garbage Tyrant can fire energy needles from his ears. *Garbage Garbage: Garbage Tyrant throws himself at the enemy like how far too many characters in roleplays just throw characters at other characters - Underwhelmed Baltan II= Underwhelmed Baltan II A Baltan rather underwhelmed with pretty much everything in life. Due to his relaxed nature, he is often used as a spy for the group. His role came to an end when his cover was blown spying on the heroes at the Kaiju Sakaba and he was killed in battle by Ultraman Super Powered. Status: Deceased Abilities *Spellgen Relfector: Like a normal Baltan II, this one can reflect Specium-based attacks via a shield on his chest. *Flight: This Baltan can fly through the air via some antigravity system. *Teleportation: Like most Baltans, this Baltan can teleport. - Sloppy Majaba= Sloppy Majaba A strange-looking Majaba, gaining his name due to this. He is an absolute pig who never cleans up after himself, much to the annoyance of all of his other Stageshow Kings. However, Drunk Geronimon actually appreciates this behavior and considers Sloppy Majaba to be someone like himself, and as a result, keeps him around. Abilities Sloppy Majaba has all the same abilities as a normal Majaba, but more unstable and well, sloppy, with projectile attacks going everywhere and physical strikes being rather low-effort. - Bird Zoiger= Bird Zoiger - Loose Head Zarab= Loose Head Zarab A Zarab who has a hard time keeping his head on his shoulders, he serves as a strategist and secondary translator for when Background Waroga is not available. He unlike other Zarabs cannot imitate other beings. He also idolizes Dark Zagi for whatever reason. He dug a hole into Ultra Hooters to sneak attack the UBA Team. He and Background Waroga went to a corner and just sat in the background until Zarab was killed by fire from Blizzard. Abilities *Burrowing: He can dig somehow. - Uncomfortable Magular= Uncomfortable Magular A Magular who hates his life, Uncomfortable Magular hates life with a passion due to his slightly broken back. He really only joined the 420 Stageshow Kings because he heard one of them was a chiropractor, that being Fat King through rather odd methods. He appeared to distract the ultras along with Goofy Dodongo while Loose Head Zarab and Background Waroga made their escape. He was killed by Blizzard freezing him with his Glacier Ray and Flame then doing a flashy Leo Kick which caused Magular to explode into ice cream, finally ending his misery in life. Abilities *Fang Laser: He can shoot lasers from his fangs somehow. *Frog Tongue: He has a frog tongue that fires out of his stomach, no one knows where it comes from. If it is cut off, the green blood that comes out of it is acidic. *Ice Cream Explosion: For some reason, Uncomfortable Magular will explode into Ice Cream upon death. - Goofy Dodongo= Goofy Dodongo A Dodongo well-known for his derpy expression, he is said to be the cousin of the Dodongo from Cdr's Kaiju Army, though this is only a rumor. In his personal time, he is highly religious, worshiping a god of brunch known as Wejroijroe. He appeared with Uncomfortable Magular to distract the ultras while Loose Head Zarab and Background Waroga ran away to get more reinforcements. He was killed by Hentai throwing him up in the air, and colliding with a beam from Legacy in a combo attack. Abilities *Endurance: Goofy Dodongo can take a good beating, having been constantly ran into walls by Hentai. *Eye Lasers: He can shoot lasers from his eyes somehow. - Abusive Alien Bado= - King Galactron= King Galactron - Perfect King Joe= Perfect King Joe - Clone Zetton= - Half= Clone Zetton Half TBA - Complete= Clone Zetton Complete TBA }} - Zetton Alien Baltan= TBA - King Joe Black= King Joe Black An abnormally normal King Joe Black. TBA - Darklops Zero= Darklops Zero ]] TBA - Inflatable Grand King= Inflatable Grand King TBA - Final Boss Peguila= TBA }} - Other Members= - TBA= TBA }} - Former Members= - Fat King= TBA - Abused Sadola= TBA - PTSD Gomora= TBA }} }} Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fan Organizations Category:Organization Category:Emgaltan Category:Roleplays Category:Furnozilla Category:King Kaiju